The Witches
by Ilovecarolburnett
Summary: I know this is not an Annie story, but there is no category for the Witches. Most of you have probably seen the witches, if not its a great story. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED.


Chapter 1

Amy Rose Robinson was a bright 13 year old girl with her. She was 4 foot 11 inches, and very frisky. She had brown curly hair that went to her shoulders and big blue beautiful eyes.

She lived with her grandmother, Amelia Rose Robinson; which is whom she is named after. Instead of calling her grandma though she called her Nanny. Amy had lived with her Nanny since she was seven years of age. Tragically when she was only seven her and her parents were in a car accident, luckily Amy got out unfortunately her parents died that day leaving her to live with her Nanny in England.

Amy didn't mind living with her Nanny at all; in fact she enjoyed her company very much. Every night Nanny would read Amy to bed, if Amy was lucky she even told her stories about the "witches". Her Nanny had been telling her the story for years, never believing it though. This particular night her Nanny agreed to tell her the story.

"Do you really want to here it again?" Nanny asked.

"Nanny please, I have not heard it in weeks"

"Alright; real witches are very cruel, and they have a highly developed sense of smell. A real witch could smell you across the street on a pitch-black night."

I looked at her and smiled, "She couldn't smell me. I've just had a shower."

Nanny said to me, "Oh yes, she could. The cleaner you are, the more a witch can smell you"

I looked at her confused "that doesn't make sense."

She looked back at me, "Oh, yes it does. A dirty child, it is the dirt she smells. A clean child, it is the child."

"Wow. I'll never have a shower again, and I'll have you for an excuse." I said.

Well, just not often. Only once a month is probably safe.

So a witch could smell me right now?

To me you smell of raspberries and cream. But to a witch, you would smell absolutely disgusting.

What kind of disgusting?

"Like... dog's droppings." She said as she smiled.

"I don't believe it." I looked at her.

"You don't believe it? What's more, to a witch you would smell of FRESH dog's droppings." She said.

Nanny ended the story about her friend Erica, who was trapped in a painting by a witch; how she saw her in different positions every day. After our long talk I decided and of course Nanny agreed that I had better go to bed. When I laid down for bed Nanny lit some candles and sat down beside me, she pushed the hair from my face.

"I was thinking for your birthday this year we could go away to a hotel for the week by the ocean and have a little vacation, yes?" she said with a faint smile

"Really Nanny, oh that'd be just great!" I said as I jumped up and gave her a grand hug.

The day of my birthday Nanny surprised me with a hamster which I named Samantha. We were celebrating by eating slices of a chocolate cake Nanny made for me, when Nanny got to the second piece of cake she fell to the floor crying due to pain in her chest. I called the police right away and a doctor and ambulance rushed over. Thankfully they did not take her to the hospital instead the doctor managed to tell her over a glass of sugarless tea that Nanny had diabetes. I had never seen her so upset.

The next week we decided she was stable to go on a vacation so we did. When we pulled up to the Hotel Excelior, I had to stretch my head out of the window of the cab just to see the top of the hotel. It was huge and absolutely magnificent. When we walked in to the lobby we had to squeeze just to get to the desk. I read a banner on the wall which read "THE ROYAL SOCIETY FOR THE PREVENTION OF CRUELTY TO CHILDREN."

When Nanny signed in, we were then escorted to our room. The room was huge, two bedrooms and a huge bathroom. I was very pleased and so was Nanny. When we got settled in Nanny let me take Samantha and explore the hotel.

I walked to the dining room curious to see another little girl, well a big little girl, munching on the sides of pastries set out on platters. I found out the little girls name was Bernice, the whole time we spoke it was either about food or with food in her mouth, sometimes both at the same time.

I found a huge room filled with at least a hundred chairs. I thought this was the best place to get Samantha out and play with her. I found a nice little screen and set up there, just in case someone was to walk in. While Samantha was playing with a piece of string found on the ground, the woman from the lobby all walked in.


End file.
